<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think We're Alone Now by NotEvenCloseToStraight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383948">I Think We're Alone Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight'>NotEvenCloseToStraight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playlist [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, I'm just soft for them finding each other, M/M, Over and over again alright, Post-Battle of Azzano (Marvel), Pre Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Song fic, Sort Of, Stucky - Freeform, Time Skips, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Stucky's relationship from mischief causing boys through post-CATWS</p><p>(Previously a supporter-only-fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playlist [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think We're Alone Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Based on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkMFLUXTEwM"><strong>THIS CLASSIC</strong></a> which is one of my favorite songs ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*************</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brooklyn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1927</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Children!” Sarah called after the boys. “Behave! Watch how you play, please!” </p><p>“Ma don’t understand how important our mission is.” Steve huffed and puffed as he and Bucky ran round the back end of the church and dove for the cellar doors. Just last week they’d figured out there was a crawlspace from the cellar that ran right beneath the piano in the sanctuary and for nine year olds with nothing but mischief on the mind, it was too good an opportunity to pass up.</p><p>Bucky shoved Stevie up onto the ledge so he could scurry into the crawlspace first, chanting “Hurry Hurry Hurry!” as he scrambled up behind the tiny blond and they took off down the narrow space on all fours, giggling and laughing until they made it to the air flow grate beneath the piano. </p><p>“Are we alone?” Bucky asked, and Steve peered up through the slats as best he could. </p><p>“Yeah Buck, don’t seem like no ones here.” </p><p>“Okay good.” Bucky yanked the stink bomb out of his pocket and passed it to his best friend. “Shove it up as far as you can! Close to the pedals.” </p><p>“Oh my god.” Stevie screwed his eyes shut tight in anticipation. “My hearts poundin’ Buck, we could get in so much trouble for this!” </p><p>“Nah, Stevie, you just blink them big eyes at ‘em and the pastor will forgive us.” Bucky jabbed Steve in the ribs. “Put it up there!” </p><p>The stink bomb was deposited, a clean get away made, and the following Sunday when the pianist began the opening chords to ‘Nearer My God To Thee’ and the entire church was suddenly doused in the indescribable stench of a stink bomb--</p><p>-- well the two little boys sitting innocently in the back row knew absolutely nothing about it, nuh uh, no sir, not them. </p><p>“That was great.” Bucky whispered from behind his hymnal as the adults around them tried not to gag. “Definitely doing it next week.” </p><p>Steve only muffled a giggle into his hand and kept right on singing. </p><p>**************</p><p> <em>1943</em></p><p> </p><p>“Bucky, wait!” Steve thought Buck had gone to dance with the girls, but suddenly his best friend was right back at his side, snatching his hand and running bout as fast as he could to get away from the bright lights and displays of the fair. </p><p>“Buck, what’r’ya doin--” </p><p>“I think we’re alone now.” Bucky glanced around to make sure no one could see them in the shadows, then framed Steve’s face in both his big hands and lay a searin’ sorta kiss on Steve’s mouth, the sorta kiss he probably should be given one of the girls but hell, Stevie was the only one Bucky had ever wanted to kiss <em>ever</em>. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Steve’s blue eyes were big and scared and Bucky swallowed back all the years of pretending he didn’t love the blond and whispered, “Maybe you and I just away from here, huh? S’my last night Stevie. Much rather spend it with you.” </p><p>“Are you serious?” Steve was so <em>scared </em>and Bucky wiped it away with another long kiss, put his arms around Steve’s little frame and tumbled them right to the ground. </p><p>“We’re alone now.” he said again and picked up Steve’s thin hand to press it to his chest. “Don’t’ya feel my heart beatin’ outta control, Stevie? That’s for you, I swear it. I swear it. You’re my best friend and I love you. <em>Love you</em>.” </p><p>“Love you too.” Steve gave up being scared and being uncertain and grabbed Bucky down into a messy kiss. “So much.” </p><p>And later, after Bucky had brushed the dirt from his uniform and Steve was still blushing bright red and stammering and holy <em>heck </em>he hadn’t expected all that from Bucky, even after being in love for years-- </p><p>--“Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” This time Bucky’s kiss was soft and sweet and Steve kissed him back with every ounce of pent up emotion in his heart and whispered back, “How can I? You’re takin’ all the fuckin’ stupid with you.” </p><p>****************</p><p>
  <em>Azzano</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Look at how far we gotta go to hide what we’re doing.” Bucky was all smiles despite the bruises on his face, all grins despite the way he kept looking at Steve like he didn’t half recognize him. “You’re a damn Captain now, I shouldn’t have to run out here in the dark just to get my arms around you.” </p><p>And then with a critical look at Steve’s newly bulky frame, “<em>If </em>I can get my arms around you.” </p><p>“Come off it.” Steve scoffed, but the insecure bled through into his voice when he held his hand out and asked, “Come here, Buck. We’re alone now, right? I know everyone would say some shit if they knew about us, but we’re alone now. Don’t make me wait anymore.” </p><p>“Oh I won’t make you wait.” Bucky was already tearing at his clothes, already manhandling Steve back up against a tree and it could have been two years ago for how Steve melted into Bucky’s mouth, could have been the fair and the shadows and Bucky’s hands careful on Steve’s frame except he didn’t have to be careful anymore. Didn’t have to be careful or slow and the brunette <em>ooph</em>ed out a laugh when Steve twisted them so he was on top. </p><p>“Oh yeah, Stevie.” Bucky breathed when Steve grappled him down onto the ground and shoved his legs apart. “Fuck yeah, you feel my heart pounding baby doll? That’s all for you.” </p><p>“I was scared.” Steve admitted into a long kiss. “Seeing you strapped down like that. So glad you’re okay.” </p><p>“M’always gonna be okay so long as you’re around.” Bucky promised. “It’s always gonna be you and me, Stevie.”   </p><p>************</p><p>
  <em>2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What-- where--” Steve woke up groggy, coughing up water and spitting blood, his suit heavy with river sludge after his fall from the helicarrier and his head pounding. “What happened--?” </p><p>“Easy.” It was Bucky next to him, but it wasn’t Bucky at all, it was the Winter Soldier. Gleaming arm and long hair, cold eyes and tense jaw, nothing like the boy Steve had gotten in trouble with or the teenager who had taught him how to kiss or the Sergeant he’d met in the woods around camp for stolen moments. </p><p>“Easy.” Bucky said again. “Just gotta get away from it all, somewhere out in the dark where they can’t find us.” </p><p>“Bucky.” Steve licked at his split lip. “Bucky, do you know who I am?” </p><p>“You’re Steve.” the Soldier said evenly, flatly. “And you know who I am.” </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I sure do.” </p><p>Quiet lay heavy in the stolen car, the city lights giving way after a while to endless miles of highway broken only by the occasional blip of a motel sign or rest stop. And finally finally after hours and hours, Bucky pulled over into a poorly lit truck stop and parked near the back, away from the semi-trucks and their trailors, away from the few people coming in and out of the run down gas station. </p><p>Steve didn’t say a word as Bucky rotated to look at him, but his heart tore in half right there in his chest when the Soldier said hoarsely. “I think we’re alone now. Tell me who I am.” </p><p>And Steve took a chance, took a risk, put his very life on the line when he reached for the Soldier and hooked his fingers into the mess of hair. “C’mere Buck.” </p><p>“Shit--” the Soldier jerked, but Steve shook his head and persisted, “C’mon. There’s nobody else around. Just come here, come here.” </p><p>They kissed and it felt like coming home, like memories and seventy years washing right away right back to that first kiss before Bucky had shipped out and everything had changed. </p><p>And beneath Steve’s palm Bucky’s heart was pounding out of control just like it always had every time they were here in this moment. </p><p>“It’s okay.” he whispered and Bucky made a hoarse, desperate sound. “It’s okay. We’re alone, it’s just you and me, Buck. It’s always gonna be you and me.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>